


He's a keeper

by Iceprinzess



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magic, The Hogwarts Au you neither asked for nor needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: “You know, I though about it, and I will definitely cheer for you on Saturday!” Will lookes up.Thomas Blake hat planted himself next to him on the Ravenclaw table and grinned as if he had just figured out Professor Mackenzies latest homework assignment.“O-kay?” Will says hesitantly.Or: William Schofield is really confused about Thomas Blake.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/ Lance Corporal Schofield, Thomas Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	He's a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, really unusual for me, to be posting two fics with just some days between them. But I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> Hogwarts houses are up for debate. My only headcanon is that Joe Blake is a Gryffindor and Leslie is a Slytherin, but maybe that’s Andrew Scotts influence.

“You know, I though about it, and I will definitely cheer for you on Saturday!” Will lookes up.  
Thomas Blake had planted himself next to him on the Ravenclaw table and grinned as if he had just figured out Professor Mackenzies latest homework assignment.  
“O-kay?” Will says hesitantly.  
“Yeah, Joe will get over it. You need it more anyway. He has a lot of friends and you, well, you don’t.“  
He is so utterly friendly. Like a niffler puppy or something. Will realized why everyone in the school, and that literally means everyone, likes Thomas Blake. Joe Blake too for the matter. They are both Gryffindors, and it shows. Joe is head boy and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Thomas is not on the team. Elisabeth had told him, he goes to chess club and is pretty good. 

And he is right. Will doesn’t have many friends. He has Liss, Mary and Jane - his three girls, they call themselves - and gets on relatively well with the people in his quidditch team. He’s the keeper. On Saturday they play against Gryffindor and apparently Thomas Blake took enough of a liking to him at Potions to abandon his own house to cheer for Ravenclaw. Blake is in his potions class and he is, like, really good at potions. Ridiculously good.  
But Will digresses here, it’s not the point how smart Blake is. 

“Not that that’s a bad thing. You know, better a few good friends, then a lot, but befriending a few more people wouldn’t hurt. And we have fun together, if I do say so myself.”  
“Uh hu.” Will articulates eloquently.  
“Great! Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Sunday? Let’s be real here, I hope I’m wrong, but my brother will beat your ass, so you can probably use a bit of an uplifting by then.” Thomas speaks really fast, Will thinks.  
“Uh, ah, yeah.” Will says. What is he doing?  
“Awesome, I meet you at breakfast on Sunday.” Thomas looks over to the Gryffindor table. “And now I should go. Joe’s waiting for me. See you.”  
“See you.”

His brain catches up on the conversation.  
“And we will talk about the ass on Saturday!” He calls after Blake, who turns around and grins. Everyone stares at him.  
Awesome, five minutes into breakfast and he already made a fool out of himself. 

Jane takes Blake’s place only seconds later.  
“What. Just. Happened?” She demands to know.  
“As if that isn’t obvious.” Liss sits down opposite from Will and Jane, Mary next to her.  
“Will’s got himself a date for Hogsmeade. Which means we don’t have to spend two hours in the book store, thank Merlin.” Mary says.  
„This is not a date.“ He disagrees.  
„No. Of course not. Thomas Blake sat next to you, blushing like a virgin and stumbling over his words to not ask you on a date.“ Liss says.  
„We told you so. He likes you.“ Jane agrees.  
„Can we maybe not talk about this in front of everyone at breakfast?“ Will can feel his cheeks getting hot. That virgin comparison did nothing to make the color in his cheeks go away. His girls are grinning like the devils they are. 

„Fine. But tonight we do Divination together and then you can’t change the subject because it will upset your-„ Mary makes a searching gesture with her hand „how is it called? Chakra? I feel like we talked about this in class last week.“  
„We did.“ Will says. „You read your History of Magic book and were not paying attention.“  
„Because the basic stuff is boring.“  
„Why did you take that class again?“ Liss and Will ask at the same time.  
„Hey, it was that or Care of magical creatures. I’m not doing whatever thing Hepburn has going on in that forest.“ She shrugs.  
Professor Hepburn is known for his unconventional choices in animals he likes to present to class. From cute to deadly is everything possible.  
Conversation drifts to Janes’s and Will’s Ancient Runes class and he thinks the girls forgot about Blake. 

But the world is cruel and he is such an idiot with a capital I for thinking they could forget about it. 

They corner him in the Ravenclaw common room after classes. Most of their house mates are having dinner or a library study session and they are nearly alone in the room.  
„So.“ Elisabeth has her arms crossed over her chest and looks at him like a hawk at this prey.  
„We want to know everything.“ Mary demands. She flips her dark hair over her shoulder and slips on the armrest of the plush blue chair Will is sitting in.  
Jane scoots her own chair closer. „We are all very curious.“ 

Will looks in every single face before he sighs and closes the book he had been reading.  
„Fine. He came up to me, told me he would be cheering for me at the game and then asked if we go to Hogsmeade together the day after. I said yes. We are, according to him, anyway, friends. So. It’s no big deal.“  
„You like him!“ Jane cries out. „Of course it’s a big deal.“  
„I don’t like him.“ He protests because he always does.  
„Hm hm.“ Mary shakes her had. „You told me you think he’s smart.“  
„And you told me,“ Liss says, „that you saw him flying with his brother before you started training and about how good you think he is.“  
„So what. He knows his way with a wand and is a tolerable flyer.“  
Jane raises her brows. Mary scoffs.  
„Knows his way with a wand you say-,“ she starts but Liss gives her a pointed look.  
„I’ve never hear you describing someone as smart. You think everyone is an idiot.“ she says.  
„Because most people are!“  
Mary pulls an approving face. 

„Will.“ Jane lays a hand on his arm. „You have spend every single potions lesson this term pining over him over the edge of your cauldron. And it’s only gotten worse.“ 

Ok. Maybe that is true.  
This year, they have N.E.W.T. potions so they are students from all four houses.  
Will has seen Blake before, because he is his brothers brother and they are both really popular, not only with the other Gryffindors but with the whole school. But never from such a short distance. They never had a class together as far as Will can remember.  
And over summer Blake looks… better. He is a bit taller, nearly as tall as his brother now. His face looks different even when it’s still soft. His hair is a bit longer and some strands of his blond locks are falling across his forehead. Will wants to try and push them behind his ear. He wants to feel if they are really as soft as they look.  
Will just thinks he is really pretty, ok? And nice. Blake does not annoy him as much as most people do it turned out. Professor Leslie made them partners second lesson. Will wasn’t a fan of that decision because normally he works with Jane in potions. But Liss had ditched Mary to flirt with one of the Hufflepuff girls in the class, so neither Mary nor Jane backed him up in his annoyance. 

So maybe, at first, because he was annoyed that Professor Leslie assigned him a partner he did not know and that his friends were abandoning him, he was not nice to Blake.  
The other boy had tried to strike a conversation and Will had only answered him in short sentences or grunts. Blake never gave up, typically Gryffindor. He tried again and again and when Will wouldn’t answer, he just chattered away while cutting salamander tongue or roasting snake skin. And Will realized that the chatter was not annoying. It soothed him somehow. And he started replying.  
In lesson five they had their first real conversation and Tom had smiled at him and that was the first of the final straws. 

„So, maybe I have a bit of a crush on him.“  
„A bit of a crush is the understatement of the century.“ Mary says.  
Will opens his mouth to retort something but Jane raised her hand. „And do you think he meant it as a date?“ she looks at him with her big blue eyes.  
„I don’t know. We usually don’t do things together so he probably didn’t mean it as a romantic date.“  
„That’s no logical argument.“ means Liss.  
„And it’s also not true. You do potions homework together.“ Mary flicks her wand and little pink hearts bubble put off the ending.  
„Only because I suck at potions.“ Will shoos off the hearts. Mary boxes against his arm. „Hey!“

Jane tsks. If she means the hearts or the news is unclear.  
„You didn’t tell me about potions homework with Tom.“ She says offended.  
„You never asked?“  
„How can I ask about something I do not know progresses?“  
„He is literally not with us every Thursday between four and - come to think about it, you two need awfully long for Leslie’s homework.“ Elisabeth eyes him suspiciously. Maybe she thinks he and Blake are already together.  
„Thursday I’m with George doing Astronomy.“ Jane points out. „Anyways. I’m still offended no one told me these imperative news. But,“ she crosses her legs under her, „I’m willing to forget about it if you tell me now.“ 

„Not much to tell.“ Will says, looking at the ground. „We go to the library, I rephrase what he writes and hope for the best.“  
„Sometimes you come back really late though.“ Mary intercepts. „And besides. Leslies homework is remarkably easy. Even you could do it.“  
„Hm.“ is Wills answer.  
„Aha!“ Liss points a finger at him as if she caught him red handed.  
„You can’t tell me that’s all.“ Jane looks disappointed.  
„I - sometimes we go to the lake afterwards.“  
None of the girls say anything. Liss leans closer.  
„We sit in the grass. His mother is sending him a lot of sweets he says. And he steals his brother’s, he told me.“ 

Jane tugs a strand of hair behind her ear as if to hear him better.  
„I told him I like chocolate frogs best. He - I think, he told her, because now he always has chocolate frogs with him.“  
Mary makes a high pitched sound but Jane and Liss shush her.  
„I don’t know. He’s just - I feel like I can talk to him about everything. And you know how most people annoy me and he doesn’t. He talks so much and I hate it when people talk much but he just, knows when I don’t want to hear anything and just copy his homework or just look at the lake.“  
„This is so cute.“ Jane whispers.  
„He definitely likes you.“ Mary says. More hearts bubble out of her wand.  
„He probably doesn’t. Why wold someone like Tom Blake want to go out with someone like me?“ 

„Ok, first of all. You are amazing. Second of all, we are hanging out with you so it’s insulting us when you say things like that.“ Mary says immediately.  
„Third, maybe you are a bit of a lone wolf, not counting us, but there are only three of us, so we really shouldn’t count, but maybe that makes you different. You ever thought about how everyone wants to be friends with Tom? You are the first person to not actively seek him out.“ Jane explains.  
„So I’m just something new to play with?“ Will looks at her.  
„I didn’t say that.“  
„I know.“ Frustrated, he buries his face in his hands.  
„He obviously wants to spend time with you. And even if he doesn’t mean it in a romantic way, he clearly wants to be your friend.“ Liss rolls her shoulders and shifts in her seat.  
Will breathes deeply.  
„You know. Play that game on Saturday, try to look nice on that broom of yours and go to Hogsmeade with him on Sunday. See if he tries to get closer to you. Maybe he makes a move even you can’t interpret wrong.“ Mary advises. 

Todays lesson is something that even Will, who does not know how he qualified for a N.E.W.T. potions course, can do. Their task for the day is not actually brewing a potion.  
Will is not great in brewing. He knows the stuff in theory but he is never sure when the potion has the right color. Colors are subjective. Maybe the authors blood red is a different perception of blood red Will has. Or he had a funny sickness and his blood was lighter than normal blood, but the author did not know? More often than not a lot of thinks are unclear to Will.  
Tom has a natural intention for such things. That is why they make a good team. Will knows the theory and Tom the practice. And Tom also knows why you should do thing a special way with a potion, like turning clockwise and counter clockwise and Professor Leslie loves to ask questions like „To successfully brew Amortentia you have to stir it seven times clockwise. What happens when you do it 12 times counter clockwise?“.  
Like, how would Will know this?  
But Tom always has a good guess what would go wrong. 

They are meant to sort through the different ingredients for the potion they are going to brew next Tuesday because some of them have to be prepped in advance. Their homework is a sheet of paper with suggestions from Leslie (he calls it the What Could Go Wrong Sheet), and they are supposed to explain what the alterations change.  
See, this is why Will struggles. No text book tells you this. Maybe that’s why Leslie teaches it. 

Tom stirs the flubber worm mucus in his cauldron to get it warm enough that the sneezwort will unfold its essential oil. Later they will add the chopped scurvy grass and let it sit until Tuesday. Then it should be light blue and thick. 

Will reads over Leslies homework questions. He has no idea about half of them and the other half contains some words he knows.  
Tom seems to sense his uneasiness.  
„We could do the homework together again. You always have really good ideas about what could happen.“ 

That is absolutely not true, but Will does not point it out. He is thankful for Tom’s suggestion.  
„That would be amazing. I really suck at these things. Like this.“ He points to the third question. „I have no idea.“  
„We will find the answer together.“ Tom smiles at him.  
The flubber worm mucus makes a whistling sound, like a tea kettle. „Ah, time for the sneezwort.“ Tom says. 

In the afternoon they are sitting next to each other in the library finishing Tom’s History of Magic homework.  
„I can’t believe you know all these things!“ Tom says exasperated. „How can you remember half of this? This is all unbelievably boring.“  
„If you think about it, it’s really not. History still effects us today. If the Warlock Convention hadn’t outlawed dragon breeding 1709 there would be no precedence for other outlaw lawsuits today for example.“  
Tom hums. „But there would be more dragons which would be kinda cool.“  
Will huffs at Tom’s joke.  
„Also, Mary loves History of Magic. She is always talking about something history related. Around her, you pick up a thing or two.“ 

„That’s the thing when you are friends with a Ravenclaw.“ Tom grins. „They know so much stuff.“  
„So you are just using me for my brain?“ Will accuses but there is no sharpness in his words.  
Tom laughs. And is shushes by five Slytherins at once.  
„Don’t worry. There are a lot of things I’m interested in, that are not your wit.“ He whispered.  
Again they earned a pointed glance from the Slytherins.  
„Ok, let’s go over the potions questions and get out of here?“ Will suggests. Tom nods eagerly. 

They manage the rest of the homework in under an hour, then they are throwing their parchment and books into their bags and head out to the grounds. Tom knows nearly all the people they meet on the way. Most of them asking if he is sitting with them for dinner. He declines every time. 

It’s already dark outside and technically they aren’t supposed to go outside in the dark, but they were inside all day. Will performs a heating charm on some stones near the lake and Tom lets a couple of candles float over the water. The merpeople love them. They sit down on the stones next to each other. Will can practically feel the warmth radiating of Tom. It’s his favorite part of the week. 

„How was Arithmancy today?“ Tom asks.  
„Ok. Learned a new equation. Bit tricky at first, but then I got the hang on it.“  
„Urgh, man, you’re so smart.“ Tom says.  
Wills stomach flutters. He likes it when Tom compliments him.  
They sit in comfortable silence.  
„How’s your mom doing?“ Will aksks after a while.  
„She is doing good. The new green house works! I think she will make Joe and I degnome the garden when we get home for Christmas, tough. Last time they bit me in every finger. I don’t know why they hate me so much. Joe doesn’t get bitten that often. But mom always makes hot chocolate when we are done. That’s worth it.“  
Will hums.  
„Also, have you read the article on the new broom they had in Quidditch Weekly? Joe is all over it.“ They talk about different type of brooms for a while.  
„Why aren’t you on the team by the way?“ Will asks. „I’ve seen you fly.“  
„You saw me flying?“ his voice is higher than usual.  
„Yeah, with Joseph, couple weeks ago before we started training. You are really good.“  
„You think I’m good?“ Will turns his head to look at Toms, who stares at his hands and nibbles on his nails.  
„Yes. You could play for Gryffindor for sure.“ Will tells him.  
Tom shakes his head. „Nah, Quidditch is Joe’s thing. I like to watch it and I like to play with him at home. But I wouldn’t like playing it for competition. There’s no fun in it.“ He shrugs, „Besides, I had to play against you too, you know.“ He quietly points out.  
„So? We would still be friends. And you know a lot of people in the other teams, too.“  
Tom turns his head and looks at Will for a moment.  
„Yeah”,he says, “I know a lot of people.“ He stares at the lake for a moment. It’s oddly quiet. „But I wouldn’t want to play against you.“ Tom says in his usual tone and things are normal again. 

They head inside around half past 6 because the heating charm can only do so much and they are getting hungry. Right in front of the portal to the great hall, Tom stops. 

„Oh, I nearly forgot. I need your scarf for Saturday.“  
„Why would you need my scarf?“ Will is bewildered.  
„I’m going to wear something Ravenclaw of course.“  
„Okay?“ Will unwraps the scarf from his neck and hands it to Tom, who carefully folds it and places it in his bag.  
„Awesome. See you then.“ Then Tom skips off to the Gryffindor table. Will blinks after him. He feels like he missed something important. 

When Saturday comes, Will thinks he was never that nervous about a Quidditch match, not even his first game for Ravenclaw. Then, he did not really know Thomas Blake even existed, because he was in his third year and a blonde Gryffindor was not really what interested him, even when he had a well known brother. But now, just knowing that Blake will be watching him, makes Will’s stomach turn and his hands sweaty.  
He sits at breakfast, Jane opposite of him. Mary and Liss are off, trying to put on five layers of sweaters against the cold of this morning in early December.  
„You should eat something.“ she scolds him, watching him picking at his waffle.  
„I’m not hungry.“  
„You will fall off your broom if you don’t eat.“  
He gives her a look. She rolls her eyes and takes his hand over the table. „Will, really, just one piece-„ she lets go of his hand like she got an electrical jolt.  
„She is right.“ Tom is standing there, his brother slightly behind him, already in his Quidditch uniform.  
Will just stares at him.  
„I’m not saying don’t eat but I wouldn’t be opposed to you falling off your broom because you’re starving.“ Joseph Blake smiles.  
God, Will thinks.  
He should really say something and opens his mouth but nothing comes out because he does not know what to say. Jane saves him.  
„No pearsuasing from the enemy will be tolerated here. You go away and do your brave Gryffindor stuff before we kick your ass in an hour.“  
„Hey, I’m neutral.“ Tom laughs.  
„You are a Gryffindor. And your brother plays for the team!“ Jane points out.  
„And Will plays for Ravenclaw?“ Tom sounds confused. „Besides, haven’t I seen you wear a Slytherin jumper last year?“  
„That’s different.“ Will says, glad he can finally contribute something to this conversation. „That was because she and Dean were a couple ’til April last term.“  
„Is it so different then?“ Joe says.  
„Ok, we have to go!“ Tom nearly screams. „You need to- do stuff.“ He takes his brothers arm and drags him behind. Then he seems to think twice about it and turns around.  
„You should eat. I really hope you win.“ He whispers into Will’s ear. Then he practically flees from the hall, his brother in tow. 

Janes lips are pressed so tightly together that he can’t see the blue lipstick anymore she put on because of the game. She looks at him expectantly.  
„What the fucking hell was that?“ he asks her.  
Her face falls. „Urgh.“ she says. „Boys.“ 

Will marches over the frozen grass to the stadium. The air is crisp and cold. Small crystals are floating trough the air. The cold burns in your lungs but in a good way.  
It could be peaceful but there are a lot of people in the stands already. He can hear their talking till he gets to the changing room. His team is already there.  
Jondalar, Perry and Claire are throwing a muggle volley ball around the room to warm up. James, his captain, clasps him on the shoulder.  
„Ok.“ He says to get their attention. „This will be a hard game, the Gryffindors have a really good year so far, I think, we all remember their game against Hufflepuff four weeks ago.“  
„Wasn’t a good day for the Hufflepuffs.“ Perry says.  
„Exactly. So. Blake is their best player. We should focus on trying to take him out of the game. We talked about this-„  
James proceeds to recap the last three tactic talks in ten minutes. 

Ravenclaw’s main problem is not Joe Blake as it turns out. It’s their own keeper.  
But, like, this is not Will’s fault.  
Well, it kinda is.  
But is he to blame here? No.  
It’s all Tom Blakes fault. Who wears a blue Ravenclaw scarf around his neck for all to see.  
He contemplates where he got it from and then he realizes that’s his own fucking scarf!

Will feels somehow possessive. Which is not healthy, he thinks. But, yeah, Tom Blake has ditched his usually Gryffindor red and gold for the Ravenclaw blue and bronze. In form of Wills scarf! The blue makes is eyes pop even more. It really suits him. And it’s Wills scarf. Thats … a couple thing to do. He knows Jane did it for Dean, wearing his house colors when he played. 

Will should have known the game will be a disaster the moment he spotted Tom in the stands just next to where he guards the posts looking that good. The blonde hair shines golden in the sun, he has his brother’s girlfriend next to him, a Slytherin girl, who is wearing - and that confirms Will thesis that Tom understood something wrong with the scarf thing - a Gryffindor scarf. 

But for Tom it means most likely nothing.  
Everyone will think he and Tom are a thing when they aren’t. Should he fly to Tom and tell him his error? But he has no time. The game has started. 

Will glances to Tom over and over again. The bronze and blue sticks out in all the gold and red from the surrounding Gryffindors like a sore thumb.  
For a moment, Will thinks this is some kind of plot to make him nervous, to make Ravenclaw loose the game. But Tom has not one bad bone in his body. He would never do that. 

Anyways, they are ten Minutes into the game and the score says 50 to 0 for Gryffindor. Will really needs to get a grip. And stop staring at Tom. Sitting there, looking gorgeous.  
Right now Claire has the quaffle. She is a good flyer, dodges a budger and passes the quaffle on to Perry. He swoops under one of the Gryffindor chasers and shoots at the left goal post. The Gryffindor keeper tries to catch the ball, but is too far on the right and not fast enough.  
50 to 10 for Gryffindor.  
The keeper throws the ball to one of his chasers, who passes it on to Joe Blake. He is really good, could play for England if he wanted.  
He is fast and his aim is phenomenal.  
Taking him out of the game has not worked so far. James tries to stop him with a budger, but fails. Joe tosses the quaffle but this time his throw is not that strong and Will, who knows by now that Joe favors the right ring, is prepared. He catches it and sets Claire up for a new attack. 

In the end, it is much more narrow than everyone thought it would be. Ravenclaw looses with 80 to 230 because Eszter Lilienthal catches the snitch in a daring move right in front of Headmaster Erinmore’s face. 

So, their loss is not entirely Will’s fault. But he is not happy with himself. He is usually focused on the game, it’s part of what makes him as good a keeper as he is. Today he was not himself and he’s kind angry because of it. 

He’s still in the changing room, his team mates already gone.  
„I know you think it was your fault.“ James told him. „But it was not. Gryffindor is just really good this year. That seeker girl. Boy, she’s good, and Blake, of course. So, we played good, but they were better. Happens.“  
Not exactly a comfort for Will. Thats why he still sits here and sulks.  
The door opens. Will looks up. It’s Tom Blake. 

„My brother kicked your ass.“ He solemnly says.  
„You are wearing a Ravenclaw scarf so basically your brother kicked our asses.“  
„Are you sure?“ he furrows his brow adorably.  
„Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.“* Will says.  
„Alright.“ Tom nods slowly. „You are the Ravenclaw.“  
„Hm.“ Will gets up from the bench. He changed back out of his kit into Jeans and a sweater already. Taking his coat he searches for his gloves. 

„I feel like its my fault.“ Tom says.  
„What?“ Will looks at him confused.  
„That you lost today.“ Tom answers.  
„Why should that be your fault?“ Wills asks, he smiles a confused smile at Tom and fishes his head out of his bag.  
„I made you nervous.“  
„You didn’t-„ Will wants to deny it. He does not want to get his heart broken by Tom Blake who is his friend and who is smart and handsome and funny and who everyone loves. 

„Well, maybe a bit.“ He can’t bring himself to it. So what, he likes him, maybe he is more than halfway in love with him.  
Tom nibbles at his coat. „I want you to know, that making you nervous was not my intention. Really. I just wanted-„  
„To be nice.“ Will smiles. „I know. And I appreciate it. You are a good friend.“ 

Tom stares at him. Then he blinks.  
„You think, I did it because I am your friend?“  
„You said you were. My friend.“ Will is so confused. Did he say the wrong thing?  
„I have friends in every house.“ Tom says slowly.  
„I know.“ Will says. He does not know what Toms other friends have to do with this.  
„I never - I.“ Tom stops. „Will,“ he says. „You are aware, that I asked you out for tomorrow?“  
„No, I think you missed the part of the game where I got a concussion from a budger and forgot about last week. Of course I know we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.“ He retorts sarcastically. 

Tom blinks at him again. He takes his hands to his mouth, palms pressed together like praying. He audibly breaths in and out.  
„Will. For a Ravenclaw, you are really dump.“  
„Being a Ravenclaw does not mean you are smart, necessarily, it means -„ Will starts.  
„Fucking hell, Schofield. I asked you on a date with me! I wore your fucking scarf. For everyone to see!“ 

Now it is Will’s part to blink at Tom.  
„You did.“  
„Yeah.“ Tom licks his lips, his eyes dart around the room. „I actually thought it was kinda obvious. That I like you. And I had hoped that you like me too.“  
He looks Will directly in the eye. Tom is always smiling, always laughing, chattering away. Now he looks vulnerable.  
„I had hoped to not be obvious in liking you.“ Will says. He wants to got to Tom and take his hand and - he does not really know.  
Tom does not answer. He looks at Will. Will’s face softens.  
„I just thought, i still think, you can do better than grumpy old me.“  
Tom laughs at that. „And if I want grumpy old you?“ he takes a couple steps forward. „Which you aren’t by the way.“  
Will casts his eyes down to Toms hand, hanging at his sides. He could take one, they are right there.  
„There is no one else I want to be with.“ Tom says. His eyes are bright and kind.  
Will lets his fingertips grace over Tom’s thumb. Tom smiles up at him and interlaces their fingers. 

Noise outside bursts the bubble they are in. The last students are heading back to the castle.  
„We should go to the castle.“ Will says.  
They walk back hand in hand. Toms hand is warm against his own and very soft. 

He is really holding Tom Blakes hand. Tom Blake wants him. Will can’t believe it. Will is nothing special. Not good looking or smart or funny or anything really, and Tom is all those things and more. 

„I have to got back to my common room, I promised my brother. But I really don’t want to.“ Tom admits while they are climbing the stairs to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tower.  
„I should go back, too. Talk to my team and stuff.“ 

Ravenclaw tower is left, Gryffindors is the right way.  
„I see you tomorrow?“ Tom asks again.  
„Yeah.“ Will breathes. Their date. Tomorrow. He feels giddy thinking about it.  
„Ok.“ Tom looks relieved and turns around. 

„Wait.“ Will holds Tom back, not letting go of his hand. He pulls him closer, Tom stumbles over his feet and Will catches him with a hand on his waist. It’s soft and warm even trough the coat. He does not know where this spurt of courage came from.  
„I’m really looking forward to tomorrow.“ Will raises Toms hand and bows to kiss it. „I’m looking forward to it.“ he says again.  
„Uh-hu.“ Tom says, cheeks gorgeously red. His hand squeezes Wills. Will really wants to kiss him.  
He lets go of Toms hand and raises his own to Tom’s face. He tilts Tom’s chin up. Tom’s breath hitches in his throat, his eyelashes flutter against his cheek bones. The distance between them is filled up by small steps towards each other. They are nearly flush against each other. Will can feel that Tom stretches up on his tip toes up to him.  
They are doing this. Don’t freak out, Will, he thinks to himself.  
His lips are millimeters away from Tom’s. Will can feel Tom’s breath on his lips already. Tom’s hand is in his hair, Will closes his eyes. 

„Schofield! Blake!“  
They jump apart.  
Professor Mackenzie and Professor Leslie are standing on the stairs watching them.  
„Ah. Professors.“  
„You see -„  
„What I see,“ Mackenzie reprimands them sternly, „are students who should be in their respective common rooms.“ 

„We were just on our way, Sir.“ Tom says in a tone that suggests, he talks himself out of trouble often. Will doubts he spend even one hour in detention or has even lost one point for Gryffindor.  
„I believe, your ways are parting here.“ Mackenzie squints at them. Leslie looks amused.  
„Yes, Sir.“ Tom says.  
Nobody moves.  
It feels like a moment in a muggle movie that his sister loves, where everyone stares at each other and crickets are chirping. 

„Well,“ Professor Leslie claps his hands together, „I believe we have to go now, Gentlemen. Important meeting with Erinmore, can’t really wait.“ Leslie puts a hand on Mackenzies back and pushes him down the stairs and past them. „Off you go!“ he waves at them and drags Mackenzie around a corner.  
„What were you doing? I did not wait nearly four months to not see the fruits of my hard labour-„ they hear him complain to Mackenzie. 

They wait ten seconds then Tom bursts out laughing. Will can’t help but join in.  
„I’m glad Leslie has fun.“ Tom wheezes when he can finally talk in coherent sentences again.  
„No wonder he’s so nice to us.“ Will agrees.  
For a moment they gaze at each other.  
„See you tomorrow then?“ Tom asks.  
„It’s a date.“ Will grins.  
Tom beams at him. 

Will meats Jane on his way through the door into the common room.  
„It’s a date!“ he blurts out.  
Her eyes grow big and she squeals. „Oh. My God!“. She grabs his hand, turns around on her heels and pulls him with her to where Mary and Liss are sitting next to one of the windows looking over the Hogwarts grounds.  
„It is a date!“ she tell them excitedly.  
Mary covers her mouth with her hands.  
„I knew it.“ Liss squeeks. „I told you so. Oh Will. That’s great!“  
He can’t suppress the smile.  
They are all fluttering around him. When they are settled again, he says: „And we nearly kissed.“  
He is attacked by three excitedly crying girls.

**Author's Note:**

> The German saying I thought of was „Mitgefangen, mitgehangen“, caught doing something with someone, hanged with someone for doing the thing. And I don’t know if this is the best way to translate it. 
> 
> I could be persuaded for a part two. The actual date.


End file.
